First meet, First Dance
by Orange Sanguine
Summary: Stiles est un jeune danseur tout droit sorti de Julliard, mais aussi bon soit-il, vivre de sa passion est compliqué. Surtout quand l'Argent a le contrôle.
**Disclaimer :** Teen Wolf appartient à _Jeff Davis_.

 **Résumé** **:** Stiles est un jeune danseur tout droit sorti de Julliard, mais aussi bon soit-il, vivre de sa passion est compliqué. Surtout quand _l'Argent_ a le contrôle.

 **R** **ated :** T **Genre** **:** Romance/Général/UA **Perso :** [Stiles, Peter H.] Gérard A.

 **SuperBêta** **:** SUSPENCE... (Bêta : C'est Mwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa) C'est donc _TheCrasy_ ! Mais je dois aussi remercier _Uki96_ et Le spleen du kiwi bleu, qui m'ont tous deux beauuuucoup aidée et donnée plein de conseils !:cœurpourtoutlemonde :

 **Note de l'auteuse** **:** Hello world ! Normalement c'était un nouveau OS pour _Undies Collection_ ! Et... Finalement... ça colle plus donc le voilà ici ! Sinon, je vous ai fait une playlist des vidéos qui m'ont inspiré, elle s'appelle _« Frist meet First dance - Fanfiction Orange Sanguine »_ elle est sur ma chaîne youtube _Justine Less_ (sinon lien sur mon profil). Sur ce, je vous laisse, bonne lecture !

 **[First meet, First dance]**

Si vous aviez la chance de croiser le jeune Stiles Stilinski dans New York, la première chose que vous penseriez ce serait : « Bon dieu, ce petit n'est pas doué avec ses deux mains gauches et ses deux pieds droits ». Et vous auriez raison. Le jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années avait une façon bien à lui de toujours foncer dans les gens lorsqu'il marchait, ou de toujours faire tomber ce qu'il avait dans les mains. C'était ainsi. Mais si vous appreniez à le connaître, vous comprendriez vite que Stiles Stilinski n'était pas toujours aussi maladroit.

Il vous suffisait simplement de le voir se déplacer au son de Tchaikovsky pour comprendre. Car quand une musique retentissait, c'était plus fort que lui. Il devait danser. Stiles avait commencé la danse classique assez jeune, mais bien vite il s'était avéré que cela ne lui suffisait pas, il avait donc commencé à se diversifier, s'éloignant du schéma classique au grand damne de ses professeurs. Et lorsqu'il dansait, l'homme se transformait, passant du vilain petit canard au cygne majestueux. Voir l'homme danser était quelque chose d'unique, quelque chose que l'on devait voir une fois dans sa vie. L'humain voligeait dans les airs plus qu'il ne se déplaçait, il ne faisait qu'un avec la musique, faisant ressentir chaque vibration à celui qui regardait.

Pour lui danser était à la fois sa passion, mais aussi toute sa vie.

Seulement parfois, comme aujourd'hui, il en avait juste marre. Il avait beau voler de plus en plus haut, chaque audition semblait vouloir le faire rester au sol. À ce jour, il avait passé un grand nombre d'auditions, certaines avaient marché mais trop peu. Puis il avait eu cette dernière audition. Ça avait été le refus de trop. Alors oui, le jeune homme avait l'habitude des refus, mais cette fois, il avait su pourquoi il n'avait pas été pris. Et c'était bien la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. En coulisse, il avait entendu que le plus gros des donateurs, du nom de Gérard Argent, avait donné une liste de danseurs qu'il refusait de voir dans _'ses'_ spectacles.

Malheureusement, Argent était quelqu'un de puissant dans le monde du spectacle. Celui qui pensait que le metteur en scène était celui qui décidait pour son spectacle se fourvoyait. Gérard Argent faisait toujours ses donations de façon à avoir la mainmise sur chaque décision. Ce n'était plus de l'art qui se pratiquait dans les salles de spectacles qu'il finançait, c'était un business.

Et bien évidement, Stiles Stilinski faisait partie de sa liste.

Cela pour la simple et bonne raison, que le patriarche de la famille Argent avait eut de problème de justice à cause de son père. Bien sûr, Gérard n'était aucunement innocent, mais grâce à ses avocats de renom, il était ressorti blanc comme neige et en prime, son père avait perdu son boulot à la NYPD. Mais cela n'était pas suffisant, l'homme avait dû jurer faire de la vie de tout Stilinski un enfer, puisque Stiles vivait encore les répercussion de cette histoire.

En plus de de cela, Stiles était prêt à mettre sa main à couper que toutes les autres personnes de la liste avaient personnellement eu des problèmes avec lui. Argent était fallacieux et beaucoup trop puissant pour qu'on le croie inoffensif. Mais bien sûr, il tenait tout le monde par son porte-monnaie.

L'argent était ce qui pourrissait le monde.

Stiles en avait assez, il marchait dans la ville qui l'avait accueillie, le cœur mijotant dans sa rancœur, lorsqu'il passa devant une boutique dont la vitrine attira son regard. Dans la boutique, le vendeur avait placé un mannequin en collant à motif dans une position dansante. Tout autour il y avait de nombreux articles de danse, mais surtout, il y avait une pancarte où il était écrit « ne vous laissez pas marcher sur les chaussons. »

Ce fut en souriant qu'il entra dans la boutique.

[…]

Une demie-heure plus tard, le danseur était non loin du Broadway Theater, sur une petit place ou le revètement combiné pour skatepark lui permettrait de danser sans risque. Par chance pour le danseur, le vendeur avait accepté qu'il embarque un panier à roulettes pour qu'il puisse prendre tout ce qu'il voulait. Après avoir posé son poste de musique non loin, il installa une pancarte où il était noté « Je danse pour vivre, mais l'Argent décide. ».

Sans plus attendre, le jeune homme enleva ses survêtements, se retrouvant vêtu du collant noir au motif indistinct qu'il avait vu dans la boutique, avec une gaine de danseur couleur chaire qui semblait ne rien cacher et ses chaussons de danse.

Démarrant la musique, le danseur s'offrit à la vue des centaines de passants qui circulaient devant la place.

Suivant le rythme lent du début de « Take me to Church », le danseur se mouvait sur le sol avec souplesse. Puis lorsque le rythme s'accéléra il enchaîna avec des mouvements requérant plus de puissance. Tantôt souple et lent, tantôt rapide et précis, chaque geste était fait avec aisance. Les gens le regardaient danser avec grâce, puis ils se poussaient, lui laissant la place lors de ses grands jetés ou ses pirouettes. Mais malgré les pas classiques, la rage se dégageait de ses mouvements, faisant frissonner la foule qui l'entourait.

Beaucoup de personnes s'étaient arrêtées en entendant la musique. Que ce soit simplement pour le regarder, ou pour filmer avec leur téléphone. D'autres, qui visitaient la grande pomme avec leurs enfants, les tiraient par le bras pour qu'ils ne regardent pas l'homme qui s'exhibait.

Peu importait pour le danseur, il dansait simplement, comme si sa vie était en jeu. Il ne voyait personne ; que ce soit le jeune adolescent qui le filmait avec un grand sourire, ou Argent qui était au téléphone non loin de la place, l'air renfrogné. Il ne vit pas plus l'homme musclé, qui portait un tee-shirt avec un col en v, dont le regard était plus intense que les autres.

À genoux, Stiles écoutait les dernières notes de la chanson lorsqu'il finit par voir l'homme qui rentrait dans son champ de vision. Autour de lui, les applaudissements se faisaient entendre, mais Stiles se concentrait sur le regard transperçant de l'homme qui semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose.

-La police arrive, il faut bouger de là.

Stiles chercha des deux côtés de l'avenue et il vit que l'homme avait raison. La police se dirigeait droit vers eux. La colère se voyait sur les traits du danseur. Il chercha Argent du regard, persuadé que c'était lui qui les avaient appelés. Et quand il le vit, sur les marches du théâtre, un sourire perfide sur le visage, il eut sa confirmation.

-L'Argent n'a pas sa place au paradis !

Alors que le dénommé eut un regard assassin, l'inconnu sourit à la réplique du danseur, il avait toujours aimé les hommes qui ne se laissaient pas marcher sur les pieds. Alors il était normal pour lui d'empêcher la police de l'arrêter pour attentat à la pudeur, ou il ne savait quelle connerie. Après tout, il devait d'abord danser avec lui. Cela lui semblait être une chose primordiale.

Laissant les affaires du jeune en plan, il le tira par le bras pour l'inciter à courir. Ils tournèrent deux ou trois fois dans des rues attenantes. Stiles avait perdu le compte, trop concentré à ne pas tomber lamentablement par terre. C'était un comble pour l'homme, qui venait de le voir danser comme si cela avait été la dernière chose qu'il devait faire dans sa vie. Mais ainsi était le drame de la vie du jeune Stilinski.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, Stiles essoufflé, n'eut même pas l'idée de s'inquiéter d'être dans une impasse sombre avec un parfait inconnu. Plus loin, les policiers passaient c'était tout ce qui importait au plus jeune. Finalement, ne voulant pas faire s'éterniser le silence, l'homme décida de se présenter.

-Peter Hale, je suis heureux que la police n'ait pas pu mettre un si bel oiseau en cage ce soir.

Le jeune danseur avait rougi en souriant, avant de se présenter.

C'était leur première rencontre.

[…]

Après cette étrange rencontre, les deux hommes avaient vite échangé leur numéro avant de se séparer. Deux jours plus tard, Stiles, allongé dans le lit de son appar- de sa chambre d'étudiant, reçut un appel. Tendant le bras, il attrapa le téléphone à l'autre bout de son appartement. Clairement, il pouvait aller d'un bout à l'autre en tendant le bras.

-Allô ?

-Salut, c'est Peter.

L'humain marqua une pause pour réfléchir, ou plutôt faire semblant. Après tout, il n'allait pas réagir au quart de tour, prouvant qu'il avait attendu cet appel avec impatience durant deux jours.

-Ho, Peter ! Salut !

-Oui oui Peter, heu je dérange pas ?

L'hésitation de l'homme qui l'avait sauvé d'une arrestation par les anciens collègues de son père fit sourire le jeune homme. Mais, dans le même souci de ne pas paraître totalement désespéré, le jeune homme mentit éhontément.

-Oh, je m'entraînais juste un peu, je faisais une pause là.

À savoir, sa pause durait depuis sa dernière prestation, devant le théâtre deux jours plus tôt. C'était tout du moins l'impression qu'il se donnait, car contrairement à son habitude, il s'était contenté de faire le strict minimum de son entraînement journalier.Toute cette histoire avec Gérard Argent l'avait -légèrement- déprimé. Le reste du temps, il avait juste larvé dans son appartement et mangé de la glace, en espérant que quelqu'un vienne à sa rescousse. Que ce soit pour lui occuper l'esprit, ou le sortir de sa morosité. Ainsi donc, Peter était arrivé à point nommé.

-Ok, je me demandais si tu étais occupé pour une virée, mais du coup, plus tard ?

La voix du sauveur sembla déçue à l'oreille de Stiles. Mais de son côté, le jeune avait sauté sur ses pieds. Certes il voulait pas passer pour celui qui déprimait dans son coin à chaque refus, mais il ne voulait pas non plus passer à côté d'un rencard. C'était bien ce que l'homme lui avait proposé ? Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, Stiles se décida.

-Ho tu sais y'a personne aujourd'hui à la salle. Tu peux me rejoindre si tu veux.

-Ça semble super ! Tu m'envoies l'adresse par SMS et j'arrive alors ?

Stiles sourit en hochant la tête, oubliant que Peter ne pouvait pas le voir. Il se reprit vite pour lui répondre. Après des salutations ils raccrochèrent, tous deux satisfaits. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir envoyé l'adresse de la salle de danse où il s'entraînait habituellement, que la panique gagna le jeune danseur. Il n'était pas à la salle ! Et Peter allait y aller.

Fourrant deux trois affaires dans un sac, il partit en courant sans prendre le temps de fermer la porte de sa minuscule chambre. Descendant les cinq étages en vitesse il se mit à courir dès qu'il posa un pied dans la rue. Ne sachant pas où habitait Peter, il ne savait pas si les dix minutes de trajet jusqu'à la salle suffirait pour qu'il arrive à temps, mais finalement, il n'y avait personne devant le vieil immeuble quand il arriva. Soulagé il pris le double des clés que le propriétaire de la salle de danse lui avait fait et il rentra. Content de voir qu'il n'y avait pas de cours ce jour là, Stiles se prépara et commença son échauffement.

À plusieurs centaines de mètres de là, Peter marchait tranquillement, loin du stress qu'avait ressenti le jeune. Bien que lui aussi avait stressé, de peur de se faire rembarrer quand il avait appelé. Mais maintenant tout était ok, Peter était plus que détendu. Il était même sûr de lui. De plus, il allait pourvoir le voir danser et il était plus que ravi de cela. Ça faisait peut-être longtemps que lui-même avait renoncé à danser de façon professionnelle, mais il s'imaginait déjà danser avec le jeune homme.

Arrivant dans la rue notée sur le message, Peter accéléra et s'arrêta devant l'immeuble. L'aspect ancien de la façade lui donna tout de suite envie d'y rentrer. Mais il resta dehors le temps de vérifier son haleine, puis il poussa la porte d'entrée. Une fois dans le hall, Peter se dirigea vers la musique. il arriva vite dans la salle de danse. Le sol était en bois clair et le mur de miroir face aux fenêtres rendait la salle très lumineuse. Mais surtout, au milieu de la pièce, il y avait celui qui se faisait appeler Stiles, en pleine position du Scorpion.

Et cette vue laissa Peter pantois. Bien sûr, la position de poirier sur les avants bras avec les jambes plié vers sa tête ne le choquait pas. Il avait déjà vu beaucoup de danseur ou gymnaste dans cette position. Le short et son tee-shirt lâche qui avait glissé pour dévoiler la peau pâle, ne le surprenait pas non plus. Ce qui était inhabituel par contre, c'était la paire de chaussures aux talons immenses -et horriblement fins- que le plus jeune portait.

-Waouh ! Tu peux marcher là-dessus ?

Stiles rigola avant de se mettre sur pieds avec aisance, prouvant qu'il savait manier ses talons. Puis il se tourna vers Peter.

-Je peux même danser.

-Voilà quelque chose que j'adorerais voir.

Le jeune danseur, sourit de toute ses dents à l'homme qui venait juste d'arriver, dans une tenue beaucoup trop classe pour passer l'après-midi dans une salle de danse. Après tout, qui à New-York se baladait avec un haut pantalon de costume, une chemise classe et des bretelles ? D'accord, sûrement plus que des hommes qui se baladent en talons. En tout cas, Stiles était prêt à prouver ses dires et il indiqua le poste de musique.

-Mets la troisième s'il te plaît.

S'exécutant, Peter se dirigea vers le poste de radio qui était dans l'angle de la pièce. En attendant, Stiles se plaça devant le miroir, les jambes légèrement écartées. Lorsque la musique commença, Peter se sentit vieux. Il avait dû réfléchir bien trop longtemps pour reconnaître la chanson, alors que c'était simplement une reprise du célèbre « Shake it off ». Mais il oublia bien vite lorsqu'il il vit le plus jeune se déhancher.

Le mouvement précis d'un entraînement rigoureux, le jeune homme prouvait, une fois encore, qu'il savait se déplacer au son d'une musique. Plus encore, il jouait face au miroir, ses pas s'accordant aux paroles. Tout cela avec des talons de bien dix centimètres de haut, rappelons-le. Peter n'avait jamais vu d'homme danser sur des talons aiguilles, et il n'aurait jamais imaginé une tell aisance. La façon de danser de Stiles avait quelque chose de trépidant. Et bon dieu, c'était très sexy au goût de l'homme qui regardait le plus jeune se baisser parfois de façon plus qu'aguichante. Bien plus vite qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, dans un dernier mouvement au sol où il leva sa jambe au plafond, la musique se termina.

Alors que Stiles se relevait, Peter se mit à applaudir vigoureusement. Il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un, homme où femme, puissent danser aussi bien avec d'aussi hauts talons aiguilles. Mais de toute évidence, il venait de lui prouver le contraire.

-Alors ça, si je m'y attendais. C'était quelque chose.

-Je m'y entraîne pour en tout cas... Pour que ça devienne quelque chose, précisa-t-il.

Alors que le danseur se remit au sol pour effectuer des étirements, l'autre ajusta son pantalon en réfléchissant. Il ne pouvait pas demander une danse tant que 'mini lui' n'était pas calmé. Et pendant que le jeune homme étirait son dos devant lui, il eut une idée.

-Tu sais quoi ? J'adorerais danser avec toi, mais tu es tout transpirant. Qu'est ce que tu dirais de me rejoindre vers vingt-et-une heure au Zinc ? C'est au 82 ouest de la troisième rue. Je t'offrirai autant de verres que tu m'offriras de danses.

En écart facial, le torse posé sur le sol, Stiles releva la tête, intéressé. Cette fois c'était officiel, il avait un rancard, avec un mec plus âgé de certainement dix ans, mais carrément canon. Comment dire non ?

-Ça me tente carrément, fais gaffe, une fois que je danse on ne m'arrête plus. Je vais te coûter cher en boisson.

-Alors il faudra d'autres sorties.

C'était leur premier rendez-vous.

[…]

Le soir même, après une douche pour l'un et une petit séance de détente pour l'autre, les deux compères prirent chacun la route du Zinc. C'était un petit bar qui faisait connaître le Jazz en produisant des groupes ou simplement grâce à son ambiance. Le danseur s'était renseigné sur l'établissement avant de choisir comment s'habiller. finalement, il s'était décidé pour un complet avec un veston gris et un nœud papillon rouge. En somme, il se se sentait parfaitement dans l'ambiance quand il arriva devant le petit bâtiment noir, enclavé entre deux plus grands immeubles.

-Tu es très élégant dans cette tenue.

Stiles sursauta en entendant la voix dans son dos. Puis voyant le sourire charmeur de Peter, il le lui rendit. Concentré sur le regard bleu translucide du brun, Stiles oublia complètement de lui retourner le compliment, mais cela ne semblait pas déranger Peter, qui de toute façon ne s'était pas changé. Le plus âgé offrit son bras à son futur partenaire de danse de la soirée et ils se décidèrent enfin à rentrer dans le troquet.

Stiles apprécia tout de suite l'intérieur, les couleurs chaudes et les matières utilisées étaient accueillantes. Que se soit sur les canapés, autour des tables, ou adossé au bar, beaucoup de personnes étaient présentes ce soir. Les conversations battaient leur plein, mais ne parvenaient pas à étouffer le son du groupe de jazz installé sur la petite scène au fond. Devant les musiciens, seul un couple de personnes âgés profitait de la petite piste qui avait été dégagée.

Peter sourit en voyant que son choix de bar plaisait de toute évidence au plus jeune. Il aimait beaucoup cet endroit et il adorait y passer des soirées entières. Tirant Stiles jusqu'au bar, il salua le barman avant de commander deux Gin Tonic. Puis il se tourna vers le danseur.

-Juste pour être sûr d'avoir au moins une danse.

Les paroles agrémentées d'un clin d'œil, firent rire Stiles. Reprenant son sérieux, il but seulement une gorgée de sa boisson avant de se pencher par dessus le bar pour dire quelque chose au barman. L'homme, qui devait faire pas loin des deux mètres, acquiesça et prit les boissons des mains des deux arrivants avant de les mettre de son coté du bar. Sans plus attendre, Stiles tira Peter en direction de la piste. Le brun se laissa faire, non sans regarder le fessier du jeune homme qui le tirait. Mais il se reprit bien vite quand il lui glissa quelque mots.

-J'espère que tu es prêt.

Peter lui fit un clin d'œil avant de lui répondre.

-J'ai été scout dans une autre vie : Toujours prêt.

En entendant le son de la grosse caisse qui démarrait une nouvelle chanson, ils reconnurent tout de suite _« sing, sing, sing »_ de Benny Goodman. Attrapant la main du plus jeune, ils n'attendirent pas que les cuivres démarrent pour commencer à danser. Côte à côte, chacun une main dans le dos de l'autre, ils commencèrent à lancer leurs pieds en avant avant de se mettre à pivoter en rythme avec les basses. Puis lorsque les cuivres retentirent, ils se laissèrent simplement emporter par la musique entraînante, sous les yeux des clients qui s'étaient tournés vers ce couple à l'allure atypique.

Stiles avait un sourire immense et ne s'en départit pas de toute leur danse, tournant et glissant au rythme que lui donnait son meneur. Il avait toujours préféré les danses solitaires, mais il devait avouer que danser avec Peter lui plaisait plus que de raison. Peter, lui, était aux anges, il aimait beaucoup avoir ce qu'il voulait. Et danser avec le jeune homme était clairement ce qu'il attendait de cette soirée. Maintenant qu'il le faisait tournoyer autour de lui, il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait arrêter. C'était certes un simple swing, mais Stiles avait clairement la rythme dans la peau.

Quand les dernières notes de cet ensemble de clarinette, grosse caisse et cuivres résonnèrent, Peter s'amusa même à faire un petit final, où Stiles dut lui faire entièrement confiance pour le retenir. Heureux de leur courte mais agréable danse Peter, redressa le plus jeune.

-Et bien, y a-t-il une danse que tu ne sais pas faire ?

-J'ai toujours eu de trop mauvais meneurs pour apprendre le Tango.

Riant tous les deux, Peter lui promit de lui apprendre à danser le tango une prochaine fois. En attendant, ce soir là, Stiles ne marchait très droit quand il du rentrer chez lui. Mais il était plus qu'heureux d'avoir raté son audition. Il n'aurai jamais rencontré Peter sinon.

C'était leur première danse.

[…]

Après ce premier rendez vous et cette première danse, Stiles et Peter avaient appris à se connaître. Stiles avait vite compris que Peter, était lui aussi sur la liste des renégats d'Argent. La raison avait donné des frissons d'horreur au plus jeune. Apparemment, Argent père avait couvert sa fille qui avait causé « accidentellement » un feu à la maison où vivait Talia, la sœur de Peter. Elle et son mari avaient péri dans les flammes. Après ce drame, Peter s'était retrouvé avec trois adolescents à charge. Enragé que personne n'ait été arrêté, il n'avait eu de cesse de se battre contre la famille Argent, mais bataille après bataille, Peter avait dû renoncer à sa vie, oubliant sa passion qu'était la danse.

Connaître cette histoire avait mis Stiles dans une rage noire, mais cela l'avait aussi rendu plus déterminé. Il voulait prouver à Argent et à tout ceux qui suivaient son porte monnaie qu'ils avaient fait une erreur. S'ils ne pouvaient pas gagner sur un plan juridique, ils gagneraient de par leur danse.

Et ensemble, ils avaient réussi.

Le jeune danseur et son aîné étaient devenus amants sur la scène comme dans la vie. Grâce à un jeune metteur en scène qui leur avait fait confiance, ils s'étaient petit à petit fait un nom dans le métier. Très vite après cela, ça avait été l'ascension pour eux. Peu importaient les spectacles pour lesquels l'un était demandé, l'autre suivait, ils étaient un duo parfait, et ils savaient que le moment de prouver leur force à Gérard arriverait très vite.

[...]

Depuis plus d'un an, Peter et Stiles enchaînaient les danses ensemble et le moment qu'ils attendaient arriva enfin. Ils avaient finalement l'opportunité de sonner le glas au règne du donateur.

Le soir même, Argent avait la Première de l'un de ses plus importants spectacle de la saison. Stiles et Peter avaient décidé de profiter de l'occasion pour frapper un grand coup. Danny, un ami DJ du jeune danseur avait accepté de leur fournir des décibels et Laura une nièce de Peter, s'était elle même proposée pour filmer la totalité de l'événement. Tout avait été calculé, des amis de Stiles avaient même été chargés de s'occuper de la police s'ils venaient. Oh rien de grave, juste de fausses urgences s'ils s'approchaient pour les empêcher de finir leur danse.

Ainsi donc, à vingt et une heure précise, alors que le défilé de personnalités commençait sur le parvis de Broadway Theatre, les deux danseurs arrivèrent en se tenant la main. Ils portaient tous deux une chemise simple avec des bretelles et une cravate le tout de noir et de blanc, mais les couleurs étaient inversées donnant un contraste entre eux. Grâce à leur tenue et leurs cheveux gominés ils passèrent presque inaperçus.

Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'un troisième homme arrive avec une étrange valise. À ce moment, les vigiles bloquèrent l'entrée mais ne s'avancèrent pas pour les arrêter. Comme s'ils étaient eux aussi dans le coup. Et au vu de l'air familier entre Peter et le vigile brun qui carrait les épaules, cela était fort probable.

Les journalistes présents pour la première du spectacle commencèrent à faire tourner les caméras vers eux en commentant. Et les photographes faisaient crépiter leur flash, soucieux de ne pas rater le buzz. Lorsque le jeune homme à la valise l'ouvrit pour sortir un platine avec des enceintes les « oooh » surpris fusèrent.

Puis la musique commença.

À peine quelques notes avaient-elles raisonné, que tous reconnurent la mélodie connue du tango Roxanne. Sous leurs yeux, les danseurs se mirent en mouvement sur le tapis rouge qui avait été installé pour la première. Ils semblaient glisser sur le sol dans une parfaite harmonie, entre eux et avec la musique. Puis ils commencèrent à enchaîner des portés vertigineux et des écarts complexes.

À chaque déplacement, Stiles prouvait sa souplesse, mais Peter n'était pas en reste. L'homme guidait son amant avec aisance pour chaque mouvement ou le portait parfois au-dessus de lui, d'une main, dans un équilibre parfait. Chaque enchaînement était parfaitement fluide et les deux danseurs étaient en parfait accord. L'étreinte était sensuelle voire érotique, le public semblait retenir son souffle, subjugué.

Lorsque la musique s'accéléra, les danseurs se firent plus rapide, le mouvement toujours plus précis, puis les dernières notes retentirent, assourdissantes, Stiles finit en écart latéral tandis que le plus âgé accompagnait son mouvement, s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Le plus jeune, le dos cambré pour regarder Peter dans les yeux, lui offrit un merveilleux sourire.

Ils l'avaient fait.

Dans l'euphorie des applaudissements qui retentissaient tout autour d'eux, Peter embrassa Stiles avec passion et sans cesser leur baiser, il le souleva pour le redresser. Une fois tous deux sur pieds, ils se séparèrent enfin et saluèrent les caméras. Derrière eux, une immense affiche se déroulait depuis le toit. S'étalant sur la devanture du théâtre, on pouvait y lire « L'Argent ne même pas la danse. ».

 **[FIN]**

Alors ? Heureux ?

 **PS :** Après ça Stiles et Peter furent invité pour _« The Ellen DeGeneres Show »_ ouais j'avais envie de dire ça ici.

 **PPS :** Pour plus de photos/montages, je vous invite à allez sur ma page FB « Orange Sanguine » où j'y ai partagé le montage que j'ai fait mais aussi ceux que _TheCrasy_ m'a fait ;) sinon, mon mail c'est _orangesanguinefml_ (arobase) _gmail_ (point) _com_


End file.
